


Sing Me to Sleep

by Sarcasm_Smiles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gentle, Love, Smiles, a quick read, beach gaze, beachsides, bench thoughts, falling asleep on someone you love, happiness, its really cute, its short and sweet, ocean breeze, one-shot imagine, simple, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_Smiles/pseuds/Sarcasm_Smiles
Summary: A one-shot imagine inspired by the song Asleep, by The Smiths. Originally posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Male OC/ Reader
Kudos: 1





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Story Synopsis: Kenny was a beautiful boy, a very beautiful boy. And what gave me butterflies was the fact that he thought I was beautiful too. {I advise that you listen to the song Asleep, by The Smiths for the full effect.}

Copyright © 2020 By Sarcasm_Smiles   
All Rights Reserved ® Sarcasm_Smiles ™   
No part of this book should be copied or published without my permission.   
Please DO NOT; Screenshot, take ideas without permission or copy any of my characters—they are literally little pieces of me and my personality and I take them to HEART.   
* I do not own any pictures or music*

❁❁❁

Kenny whispered softly. His lips feather softly over the skin on my neck and his hands roam around my hips. I don't give him the satisfaction of looking at him. Kenny's lips press against my neck as he presses his body against my own. "Y/n," he murmurs and pulls away. "Please look at me." And so I do, I look into his wild green eyes and I melt.

Kenny presses his soft lips against my own and hugs me tighter to his body. "Can we leave?" He asks and holds my hands. We were secluded in our own little world surrounded by so many faces we couldn't really care for. "I'm tired, I want to go to bed." 

"We can go," I tell him and look away again. He chuckles and moves a braid from in front of my face off to the side. With a tight grip on my hand, we snake our way through the many warm bodies and leave the crowded Hall. College parties were fun, but being with Kenny was better. 

Just us together. I wouldn't want it any other way.

"God, isn't this great Y/n? Cold summer nights right?" he asks, his arms outstretched as we walk along the street underneath the street lamps. The stars twinkled and the sky was such a nice dulling and deep alluring blue. "It's so nice," he smiles and then looks back to me. 

I smile at him. Kenny was a beautiful boy, a very beautiful boy. He stops under the street lamp and I finally catch up to him. He wraps his arms around me tightly and kisses my forehead. "I love you, even more on nights like this."

"Why?" I ask him softly, I rest my chin on his chest waiting for another kiss. He gives me one and grins. "Because I get to really admire how beautiful you are."

With a sincere smile, Kenny twirls me around to the beat of our own internal song and we walk the sidewalks hand in hand. Each street lamp we passed seemed to get farther and farther from the next approaching one. The college campus he resided on began to fade into the kind small town we both had grown up in. Soon those houses faded to the lounging beachside.

"Sometimes I wish you stayed." He said and we sit down on a bench. His head on my shoulder as we watch the waves come in and roll away in shifts. "If you had stayed things would be so different."

I didn't speak, I chose to listen instead. He hadn't actually told me how he felt about me going to school in a different country, but I could tell through the video chats and phone calls. My Kenny wasn't all that happy. "We would be happier, I wouldn't be so lonely."

"I can visit more if that's what you want." I murmur and wrap my arms around him. He sighs and shakes his head. "I want you back home with me." 

Softly the wind began to cry, the nearby trees whistled and hummed with the soft vibrato. The waves shushed away any saddened words as we sat and waited for the sun to come up. Kenny squeezed me tight to him.

Soon, the air began to get warm. The deep blues turned pink and then orange. Hues arose and the sun peaked his little head up and smiled at us behind the large blanket of waves. Wind chimes came in and went, and before I knew it, Kenny's head laid in my lap and little snores came. I tangle my fingers through his dark locks and watch the sun. I greet him by myself and introduce him to the love of my life. "Isn't he wonderful?" 

I smile at the awakening sky. "He's so precious to me." I stroke my finger along his cheek and jawline. I watched his soft features relax. He was so peaceful. "I would do anything for him," I murmur. Kenny was a large mass that ate up the rest of the bench, his body curled up as best as it could.

I pay close attention to his quirks while he slept like a newborn baby. I watched as his eyebrow twitched, and his upper lip quirked, and I listened as his breaths and snores became high pitched. "I'd be anything for him." I smile again. 

Breathing seemed so easy now. I let my fingers tangle in his dark locks and watch and listen. I listened to the calls of the birds, wind chimes in the distance as the wind sang a warm song. The air was thick and inviting. The sun finally made his full glorious appearance known. It kissed the sea and rose for the occasion.

"Kenny," I murmur sweetly to my love. I lean down and kiss his temple. "We have to go."

𝓕𝓲𝓷  
❁❁❁❁❁


End file.
